


Something Immortal

by writingsincity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff, Strippers & Strip Clubs, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsincity/pseuds/writingsincity
Summary: y/n is a sex worker who came across many customers who made her night great but this particular customer she came across was....Jung Jaehyun...her ex- friend?well I'll let you find out who he really is once you read!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Something Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> please do not take this seriously this only a work of fiction.  
> everything that took place doesn't relate to the artists.  
> do not translate or steal.  
> all ideas and plots belong to me.
> 
> now, I shall let you read and enjoy this first part of my two-part work of fiction!

Pretty colorful lights flickered underneath many sweaty bodies. The smell of alcohol lingering in the air as the club music was as loud as it could ever get. “This place looks very unappealing. Not worth the money we paid to be— “Johnny wanted to continue but he got cut off by—the reason why he is here—his friend: Jung Jaehyun. “I know, don’t worry though, we won’t be in this public, shallow area. I did some research, John. Don’t worry...” Jaehyun grinned and bit down on his lip, his dimples showing as he brought his veiny right hand up to his chin, rubbing it slightly when a girl—a lady that seemed like she was actually working here, as a stripper; came his way. “Hey handsome~” she cooed, her body pushing against his for a second, Jaehyun only giving her a smirk, a slight nod as an answer, Johnny furiously running a hand through his hair as he checked her out. “What Can I do for you?” She asked and Jaehyun looked around. “Looking for a woman just like you, y/n? You know her? We booked a private room but the security was really rude so they told us to figure things out on our own” Jaehyun sighed and the unnamed stripper chuckled softly. “They’re always like that! But yes, I’m very familiar with y/n. I’m surprised you guys even have some time with her. she’s really busy~” her voice was stretchy, cute but not enough to make Jaehyun switch off about his booked private room with this mysterious stripper-dancer named y/n.

“How about you take us to her and then maybe, if I’m not busy...I’ll come to your room afterwards hm?” Jaehyun leaned in, his slender, long fingers going up to her lips, slightly holding her chin, parting her luscious lips with his thumb. “Okay pretty?” He told her and she bit down on her lips, smiling shyly then turned around to guide them to the designated room. ‘Will you stay with her after we’re done?’ Jaehyun texted Johnny, not wanting the girl to know that Jaehyun was far than just booked and bothered with work, leaving her to his plan b—Johnny—to hopefully keep her away from him and so he too can have some fun, after all, it would be very rude to not give Johnny some good time.

“You’re here! You have to wait a little bit; the security will let you in when she’s ready!” The unnamed stripper has said, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the two males but when she finally met eyes with Johnny, he purposely was checking her out, making her heart shift perfectly from Jaehyun’s grip to Johnny’s. “I changed my mind...” Johnny whispers and motions for her to come close. “I think...I would like to spend some time with you...” he told her, making Jaehyun a little surprised that he will have the Private room all to himself. The woman didn’t hesitate to tell Johnny to follow her, making him turn around and walk away. “Have fun Jaehyun!” Johnny winked and as he left, Jaehyun was all alone. “Fuck.” He cussed, his heart racing as he was Finally told to go in.

He ran a hand through his black hair, his suit jacket in hand, his tie was still around his neck. He was in formal clothing due to him—and Johnny of course—being at a business dinner, so he was overdressed for such occasion but he also wouldn’t mind letting this ‘y/n’ know that he was a CEO, a well-known one even. But he wasn’t as popular as the old CEO men you’d hear about in the city. He was still a 22-year-old. Fresh university graduate and extremely successful prior to his projects he had made during his university training camps. So, Jung Jaehyun, the stunning, handsome and sexy man that was owning a multimillionaire company is about to have the time of his life, getting something, he always desired to have but couldn’t, not wanting to bring his Christian parents’ shame; a Lap dance from a stripper—or an exotic dancer for a more polite term as he thought.

Jaehyun pushed the door open, flicking his left wrist afterwards to glance at his wristwatch. Wow, it was 11 PM already? He really wasn’t feeling the time as it went by. He looked around, his eyes scanning the fancy room. It had a black leather set of couches, a bar, a stage with a pole in the middle of it and much more things he couldn’t focus on just yet. Though, slow, sensual music started playing as soon as he sat down, his legs spread wide open, his left hand resting on his lap, the other one was placed on the back of the couch, an amused smirk showing. He couldn’t be more excited. So, when he looked up again, he licked his lips and slowly reached to untie his black tie. He then opened a few buttons, showcasing his chest. “Shit.” he cussed as he was really growing impatient. When will y/n come out? For how long he has to wait?! He really couldn’t tell now that he was in the room. But his questions will be answered. . . Sooner than he expects.

“Y/n?!” Jaehyun suddenly spat out his drink once you stepped on the stage. “Great.” He huffed and looked away. His high school nemesis was the one about to give him a private dance—a lap dance specifically. You laughed softly and shook your head, your heels clicking against the floors as you walked towards him. “I see you still hate me, Jaehyun...” you spoke up, a small amused grin on your face as you were now in front of him, up close and almost between his legs.

You and Jaehyun go way back. Not just high school, you both were close friends throughout your whole entire lives—until high school happened and neither of you spoke to each other after graduation. It pained you. The three years you and Jaehyun promised to make the best memories in turned into the worst three years possible. It contained endless fights, constant bickering, mixed feelings and much more. Truth is, you loved the man you were eyeing in front of you, you really did but he turned into the biggest jerk once you and a guy called Lee Taeyong dated. Taeyong was the captain of the football team. He was handsome, popular—just the casual generic Jock. Back then, your feelings for Jaehyun were going down the drain and somehow, Taeyong managed to bring back feelings that even Jaehyun didn’t spark. That’s when you and Jaehyun officially parted ways. You, a Shy yet well-known girl around the school, dating a popular and handsome jock.

Time has passed and when prom came, the promised night of every high schooler happened. And god, how much you wished it didn’t happen. You walked inside the school’s gym and looked for Taeyong. He wasn’t there...or so you believed. You just turned your head around a little bit and saw Taeyong all over a girl, his lips were attached to another pair of lips. You then happened to see Jaehyun having the time of his life with a date—more like pretending to be. Again, Jaehyun dreaded everything. He wanted to be with you, he wanted you but god was he an idiot! He ruined everything; he couldn’t face you. And when he noticed you. He was broken. The look you’ve given him. He wanted to run to you, hold you, tell you he will be there for you…yet, he couldn’t. He was a coward. A stupid, stupid coward. You ran away, unable to hold the tears you’ve been holding. Losing your best friend was so painful and now losing your boyfriend who you believed would make you forget all about him…it was a never-ending pain.

The news broke out right after the prom ended but they got twisted. Taeyong accused You of cheating and since then? Hell broke loose. Not one day passed by that was normal. That’s when you shocked everyone and dropped out. The never-ending harsh words you’ve received from those lies made you so weak and unable to comprehend anything. Jaehyun didn’t know that you were struggling but you were, a lot even. But, since the day you dropped out, things took a crueler turn. Your parents kicked you out and that’s when you changed your routes from wanting to be a vet and down to a stripper.

High school got you here and now, out of all people you could get your money from, it had to be the man who you still have feelings for, after all the things you went through? You wanted to believe this was fate but considering Jaehyun’s state in the city—that you were aware of—no way on hell would he take you. What would the media say? That he is dating a sex worker? That...that wouldn’t look good now would it?

“I don’t hate you.” Jaehyun suddenly stated and you raised a brow. “You don’t?” You chuckled in disbelief and crossed your arms. You were wearing a really revealing body suit. It was leather, strapless and perfectly showing every beautiful curve of yours, fishnets that slightly squeezed out your thighs and a pair of black heels. Your hair was perfectly done and so was your make up. You looked stunning from head to toe, hence why Jaehyun was having some hard time answering because he was distracted. He just couldn’t believe he was standing in front of the girl he once was so close with. “Eyes up here, Pretty boy.” You grinned and laughed gently when he wouldn’t stop staring at your thighs. You placed your heels in the space between his legs on the couch. “So, you were saying?” You spoke up with an amused grin. “I don’t hate you, y/n. Never did, never have and never will.” He said in a bothered tone. “We just had a rough time. Besides, I wasn’t the one sending mixed signals that were hard to understand” he teased as he looked up at her with a cocky grin, laughing afterwards as you had the most betrayed look on your face. “Me?! It was you! You were calling me babygirl one time then best-friend the other! You’d flirt with me then go to other girls! I—it wasn’t me! It was you!” Your argued and then stood straight, you leaned down, your cleavage showing to Jaehyun in the process. Jaehyun licked his lips and checked you out rather shamelessly, a lot of tension building up.” well, what Can I say, I’m an asshole...” Jae said sarcastically with a fake, filled with attitude type of smile. “Mhm, I figured.” You replied before you looked him up and down. You stood straight once again. “Well...Are you here to reminisce about the old times or are you here for the private dance, Mr. Jung?” You stood between his legs and slowly sunk down on his right thigh, a grin on your face.

Money won’t come by itself now would it? Maybe, money won’t be the only thing you’ll leave the club with tonight...

just a few seconds later...

“Well...Are you here to reminisce about the old times or are you here for the private dance, Mr. Jung?” You stood between his legs and slowly sunk down on his right thigh, a grin on your face.  
Jaehyun laughed quietly and just eyed you with a sexy grin on his face, “show me what you got, babygirl~” he cooed in a teasing manner causing you to push his chest playfully. He laughed and held you close, his large hands roamed down to your thighs, rubbing them gently before he pulled them away and placed them behind his head, that damned smirk plastered on his handsome face. Your cheeks flushed and all you did was comply to his needs. You stood back up and played a slow R&B song. You didn’t usually go for that type of songs but Jaehyun was someone you wanted to drive crazy. You walked towards him with the prettiest smile on your face, your hands moved your hair out of your face as you dropped yourself seductively between his legs, your hands roamed all over those thick thighs of his. He looked down at you, his eyes intensely gazing right at you. “god…” he grunts, his hands were now placed to each of his side on the couch. Then, you slowly stood up and sat on his lap. He was going feral. “you…” he directed his words at you as soon as you moved your hips on his lap. You moved left and right, in all the perfect motions possible to make him go insane. “what’s wrong with me, Mr. Jung?” you asked as you slowly moved against his crotch now before completely stopping your movements so you can hear him. “you drive me crazy, y/n” he licked his lips as he places his arms around your waist. “I do?” you spoke softly, grinning at his focused expression that he held. He nodded slightly, causing you to smirk.

Unfortunately, the song came to an end and that caused you to get off of Jaehyun’s lap…or so you thought. He kept his hands around your waist and his eyes intensely stared into yours. “what, Mr. Jung?” you huffed as he won’t let you go. “come back home with me, y/n…” he breathed against your neck as he talked, his hot breath making you flush. “No…I-I can’t!” you gently got up from his lap once his grip loosened, allowing him to stand up and hold your wrist to stop from going any further. “y/n please…” he begged, his sultry yet soft voice made things even worse for you. All these feelings that you held in your heart so dearly are starting to show. “After what...?” you whispered and he slowly let go of your wrist. You held your hands together, your fingers fidgeting as you did. “after all that went down in high school? How I was falsely accused of horrible rumors? — “you stopped speaking, a small tear slipped from your left eyes and another one dropped from your right one. “– or how about that time during prom where I—” you, again, paused and let the tears fall from your eyes and down your cheeks. Your vision was too blurry to see how Jaehyun gently moved in front of you, his hands now placed to caress your cheeks. His thumbs swiped the tears away and all he did was smile. “I didn’t care about what anyone said…” his voice soothed away all of the anxiousness building up inside. “I only was worried about you… I wanted to be there for you. But, after everything we went through, I wasn’t so sure if you wanted to see me! I mean I was an asshole towards you most of the time so...” he chuckled as his warm hands left your cheeks. You sniffed and gently wiped your eyes, not caring that your make up was now ruined. You didn’t know what to say or how to feel. Everything was overwhelming. Too overwhelming. Jaehyun stood there in silence as he was trying to figure out what to do or say next. “You were an asshole…” you broke the silence with that which caused him to let out a small laugh in the process. he was about to reply, but you decided to add a few things. “but I guess I can take my time to think about this…About us.” You said gently, your hands going through your hair. “I don’t think I can go home with you either but…I’d like to see you sometime when I’m not like this…” you finalized and Jaehyun nodded intently. “Okay…that’s just fine…here—” he paused and handed his business card over. It had his phone number, company name and what his position is right under. It had the address as well. “you can come and visit me there if you want to! Or you can just call me…I’m okay with either options” Jae admits before he rubbed the back of his neck, a small blush on his face as he smiled, letting his dimples show. “though, I’d prefer it if you came over…but it’s your choice obviously!” he laughed nervously not wanting to force you into anything. “I’ll see what I can do…” you chuckled as you replied, your hands holding onto the card. “I must get going then…” Jaehyun grabbed his suit jacket and wore it. He his hands then reached inside his jacket to take something out: the cheque book. You look at him as he rips a paper out and hands it over. “what is this...?” you asked with a dumbfounded expression on your face. Jaehyun just gave you a cheque with a lot—A L O T—of money. “your money? don’t I need to pay you for this wonderful dance you did a while ago?” he smiled and you came down to you senses after his explanation, a shy blush on your face. “b-but…” you tried to say something but nothing really came out afterwards. “it’s okay…I know I’ll see you again~” he cooed and then looked at his writs watch. He walked past you and opened the door, “make sure you visit me, yeah y/n?” he smiled big before leaving completely. Your heart was racing at a million mile per hour, your cheeks were so red and all these feelings you suppressed for so long are completely resurfacing. “Jung Jaehyun…” you mumbled and looked down at the two items he had given you before he left. “y/n…” Jae spoke to himself once he was out the room, “don’t take too long…” he said with a soft tone, hoping that she’ll come back as you hinted.

Now, as the two parted ways…Jaehyun could only beg and hope for y/n to see him. But, will she? will she go back after everything that happened in the past? Did his words possibly affect her?

—————————————————

Well, Stay Tuned for the next chapter to find out!


End file.
